


Breaking the Cardinal Rule

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Series: Cardinal Sins [4]
Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Leather, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided not to do a summary on this one, I'm feeling slightly sadistic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Cardinal Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is written in third-person, it involves the same mistress for the Cardinal, Marie duValle, that I created for my first-person Cardinal stories.

Cardinal Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu had had a very long, trying week. Between trying to deal with an infantile king and self-centered though outwardly selfless Musketeers, his temper had reached the breaking point. He needed a visit with his mistress, Marie, immediately to vent his frustrations and utter tension. As he walked out of the palace, he summoned his carriage, which appeared immediately to take him to the apartment of his lover.

Once he reached the building, he practically stormed out of the carriage and through the front doors, climbing the steps two at a time to her bedroom. His long, toned legs carried him quickly, and he burst through the doors to her room, opening both simultaneously. As he closed them without looking backward, a right arm reached around his waist from behind while a left hand shoved a cloth over his nose and mouth. In seconds, the Cardinal was unconscious.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but when he awoke he was still in Marie’s bedroom, but was sitting on a tall chair with his arms tied above his head with leather straps connected to hooks in the ceiling. His legs were also bound with leather, but they were tied to the front legs of the chair, slightly spread. He wasn’t uncomfortable, but that didn’t change the fact he was also completely immobile. He was facing the bed, trying to figure out what happened, when he heard footsteps behind him and a rich, throaty woman’s voice whispered, “Hello, Armand,” into his ear.

Between the tone of voice and the sensation of her hot breath against him, a momentary flash of arousal overrode his confusion. His eyes closed, and when he opened them again he received quite a shock. Marie was standing before him in a version of the apparel that he usually wore, but styled quite differently. Hers was a black leather dress, the bodice of which was so low-cut that her ample breasts nearly spilled out of it. It had no straps or sleeves, but was only held up by the sheer tightness of the material around her. At the waist the skirt flared outward, then back down, stopping just above her knees. A pair of black leather knee-high boots with three-inch skinny heels covered her lower legs. Her hair was swept up into a mess of glorious curls, and there was a wicked grin on her face. What worried him, though, wasn’t the fact of his being bound as much as the six-inch dagger in her hand.

“Marie, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He nearly yelled, both afraid and aroused. He was worried she’d betrayed him, like his last mistress had. His heart sunk at the idea, but simultaneously he thought, No, this is Marie, I know her well enough to know she’d NEVER betray me. Just then Marie began to speak. “You’ve gotten used to being in charge, being in control, haven’t you, Armand?” she asked, walking around his chair as she talked. “Well, for the time being, I’M the one in control. And YOU’RE going to like it.”

Once she was in front of him again, he started to speak but she held the flat of the dagger against his lips. “Hush now, I’m talking,” she said with a grin while looking deeply into his blue eyes. “Now, to begin with, you’re wearing FAR too much clothing for my taste. We MUST do something about that.” She slid the sharp tip of the dagger under each lace of his jerkin, flicking it quickly toward her to cut through it. She continued until all of them had been severed, and the front fell open, exposing his white linen shirt.

“MARIE!! Do you know how much that cost me, you idiot woman?” “Now, now, Armand, I told you, I’M the one doing the talking. Now you’ve forced me to do something I didn’t want to, but must,” Marie replied, reaching into a drawer of her nightstand and pulling out a leather ball, two inches in diameter, with long, thin straps that buckled. Walking toward him, she said, “Open wide,” and held up the ball. “You MUST be – MMPH….” The Cardinal was stopped mid-sentence as she placed the ball between his teeth, then circled behind him to fasten the restraints connected to it. Once she was sure it was secure, she confronted him again.

“Now, as I was about to say, that shirt won’t do, either,” she continued, and pulling the bottom of the shirt out of the trousers, started at the hem and sliced upward with the dagger in one quick motion until his chest was bare. The creamy pale skin, with just a hint of silver chest hair, which appeared then nearly made her forget what she was doing. After being transfixed for a few moments, she recalled what her mission was. She put the dagger down on the edge of the bed, then ran her fingers over his chest and abdomen while looking deeply into Armand’s dark blue eyes. She could see he was beginning to enjoy himself, almost as much as she was enjoying this.

She ran her hands around to his back, and raked her nails across it while kissing his neck and chest. She could hear her Armand moaning with pleasure, and could feel his significant bulge growing against her middle. She continued kissing him, down his chest to his abdomen, covering every single inch of his bare skin with her lips. Once she reached the waistband of his breeches, she looked up once again at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, and she knew his trousers must be terribly uncomfortable on him. She said as much, and he made a noise of affirmation. “Would you like me to remove them for you?” she asked him, and his eyes flew open at that question. He remembered how she’d removed his jerkin, and was slightly intimidated by the idea of her removing his pants in a similar fashion. She could see the fear in his eyes, and said reassuringly, “No, no, my dear. I wouldn’t want to do you an injury. I’ll remove them a different way.”

He sighed, and retrieving the dagger from the bed, she bent toward his right ankle. Placing the sharp edge against the seam, she sliced up the side of his trouser leg until she’d completely split the material in two. She then went to his left side and did the same. Once she’d done so, his erection sprang up from inside the now-ruined trousers, actually causing the material to flip forward, his magnificence glorious to behold. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, as it did every time she saw just how large, how thick, he was in comparison to his tall, slender body and limbs. She put the dagger on the nightstand now, its job having been accomplished for the moment.

“You know,” she said, approaching him, “this….” She trailed her fingertips lightly up the underside of him, to the tip, and back down, “has always been my favorite toy, including those I had as a child. So long, so round….” She reached the tip again, and used her fingers to wipe up some of his drippings. Licking them off her hand, she continued, “…So tasty.” He was moaning with pleasure now, and his hips tried to lift from the seat of the chair.

“Poor Armand, are you suffering?” she asked him in mock sympathy. He nodded his head frantically. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” she asked in the same tone. His eyes widened, and he nodded again. “Very well, since you asked so nicely,” she said, and bent down. Kissing the tip of him, his hips lifted again, and he nearly screamed into the gag in his mouth. She placed her hands on his hips to hold him down. “Sit still, or I’ll stop,” she said. He nearly wailed that time, but did as she asked.

She closed her lips around the edge of his tip, nibbling the drippings, which by now were copious, from it. Doing this again and again caused him to strain against her hands involuntarily, but this time, she decided, she wasn’t going to stop. Her own need for him had begun to match his for her, and now she took the first few inches into her mouth, licking around the sides and bottom. Going up and down, she continued until his moans became too much for her, and in one move she had his full length inside her, running her tongue over him slowly.

He began pulling against his wrist restraints, chafing his arms, wanting to grab her head and guide her over him, but it was no use. She began moving more quickly, spurred on by his cries. She was becoming quite damp herself, listening to him, and wanted to finish this before her need overpowered his. She was determined to do it the way she’d planned. Faster and faster, but in a measured rhythm, she moved over him, lips and tongue guiding him closer to the edge until with one more downward movement he exploded into her mouth, spurting again and again. She sucked and swallowed, licking the whole time, until she felt his body relax in his seat. Sucking slightly more forcefully as she withdrew, making sure she had all of him drained, she finally backed off him, licking her lips to make sure none was left, then she straightened herself.

She was only sorry she hadn’t seen his face when he’d reached his climax, but now his head was bowed forward, his breathing shallow and ragged as he tried to regain his composure. After a few moments he lifted his head, his eyes sleepy and fully relaxed, pupils dilated. “Poor Armand, I think you need a rest,” she said, then walked behind him. The cloth covered his nose and mouth again, and in seconds he was unconscious.

When he awoke again, he was still restrained, but the gag had been removed. This time he was lying in the middle of her four-poster bed, his wrists tied to the ones at the head of the bed, his ankles tied to the ones at the foot. He was completely naked, and could feel cool silk sheets against his back, buttocks and legs, while his head rested on a feather pillow. He looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall, and saw he’d been out for at least forty-five minutes. He then looked at the foot of the bed, where Marie was sitting on the chair where he’d been previously.

“I’m sure you noticed you’re no longer gagged, I thought I’d like to hear you this time. Oh, and did you have a good rest, Armand?” she asked, grinning. He grinned back without realizing it, then asked “Why am I still tied up?” “Did you think I’d finished playing with my favorite toy already? I’m not quite through yet. Besides, I still don’t think you’ve learned how not to be in control. Your lesson isn’t over.”

She stood and walked to the side of the bed, fingering the knot at the top of her bodice. “I presume you’ve noticed the slight similarity to your clothing in my new dress,” she said, watching his face. “Well, I had the seamstress, who by the way is very discreet, make one or two adjustments.” At this point she untied the knot, then pulled the string at the base of the bodice. In one fluid movement the whole of the leather string slid out of the eyelets, and almost instantly the whole thing was open, and fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it, looking Armand up and down the entire time.

His face showed an animalistic hunger as he eyed her bare breasts, their nipples already hard, both from the coolness of the air in the room and her sexual arousal. His eyes slid down her abdomen, and she could almost feel their touch, especially when they reached her sex, which was dewy with her need for him. She could see his need for her, as well, his incredible appendage lengthening and increasing in diameter as he stared at her naked body. She walked closer to the bed, the heels of her boots clicking on the hardwood floor. “I think I’ll keep these on,” she said, indicating her footwear. “I like how they make me feel.” “I like how they make you LOOK,” he replied, as he reached his full growth. He’d started dripping again, and when she saw that she licked her lips, remembering how good he’d tasted earlier.

She climbed up onto the bed, straddling him. She could feel his hardness throbbing against her, and the sensation was driving her mad. Her hands were on either side of his head on the bed, and she looked into his eyes and saw the need in them. “Oh, no, did you think it would be that easy?” she asked breathily, trying to control herself. He raised his head slightly, and managed to flick his long tongue against the tip of her left nipple. She shuddered with pleasure, and he chuckled. “Not quite as in control as you thought you were, are you, Marie?” he asked, a victorious grin on his face. “Maybe not, but you’re still not going to control this situation, my Armand,” she responded.

She leaned backward, righting herself, before raising her hips enough to grasp him lightly with her right hand. She guided the tip of him against her cleft, letting him feel how wet she was, how swollen her bud had gotten. He groaned with the sensation, and she nearly answered his groan with her own before she regained herself. She slid him up and down herself, this time using him to part her. Her hips jerked as he contacted her bud, and she hissed through her teeth. She slid him toward her hole, and it was his turn to thrust, anxious to enter her, but she moved him away too fast for that.

She continued to tease the both of them, sliding him up and down, until his drippings and her wetness made her so slick that the mixture began to leak onto the silken sheets. Finally, she could take no more, and guided him to her hole, lowering herself onto him. The sheer pressure of him against her walls, his length inside her, contacting her most sensitive nerve endings, drove her over the edge, and she cried out, contracting around him. He attempted to thrust himself, but the weight of her body on his hips prevented him from doing so. He was forced to wait as she completed her climax, then slowly she began to move up and down on him, squeezing him inside her.

She watched his face as she did so, seeing the intensity of his pleasure as she moved on him, then she began moving backward and forward, rubbing her bud against his hipbones. She leaned forward again, this time far enough to allow him to lick and suck her nipples, grazing his teeth against their sensitive tips. She moaned loudly, moving faster, letting him thrust himself into her now. Their bodies moved as one against each other, each bringing the other closer to oblivion. Simultaneously they reached their climax, their backs arched, crying out to the world their complete sexual abandon.

She collapsed on top of him, her head at the top of his shoulder, breathing against the side of his neck and into his ear. After a moment, she kissed his cheek, and said quietly, “Did you learn anything tonight, my Armand?” He answered, also quietly, “Yes… sometimes losing control of a situation can be highly enjoyable.” She chuckled, slightly raised herself to reach for the dagger on the nightstand, and severed the leather straps which held his arms so that he could embrace her. Tossing it to the side, she lay back down on him, listening to his breathing and heartbeat until they both fell asleep in that position.


End file.
